Kaizaren of the Empire: Nightmare of Nunnally
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: A side stroy to Kaizaren of the Empirpe set in the Nightmare of Nunnally-verse. Not much else to be said.


Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire: Nightmare of Nunnally

**I got this idea when I started reading the Nightmare of Nunnally manga and I thought this'd be a fun idea to bring Kaizaren back into the fray, though let's just say he's going to be rather… different. Iku ze!**

**Chapter 1: The Grim Reaper Descends**

(Holy Britannian Empire/Pendragon/Aries Villa)

"The Black Knights?" a white haired teen in a black duster asked the soldier in front of him. Flicking his ponytail back over his shoulder.

"Yes your highness. Reports have been coming in from Area Eleven about this development. They are led by a man who calls himself "Zero" who also hides his identity behimd a mask. Here are some recent news files." The solider stated, handing the young prince a closed data pad.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." The prince said with a nod, tuning his cobalt eyes back across the gardens of the villa as he opened up the data pad. He scanned through the news reports, a serious look on his face. "Well this is an interesting development." He muttered.

"Kaizaren, what are you up to now?" A white haired girl wearing a blue dress asked the prince as she approached him. Her hair was snowy white like his, and they had the same eyes, but her eyes held a playful light while the boys, Kaizaren, seemed dull.

"Just a new report from Area Eleven Natalia." Kaizaren muttered as he stood up, adjusting the grey blue scarf he wore.

"You're going to head there, aren't you?" Natalia sighed.

"Hmm hmm, you never know when the Grim Reaper will need to help correct a problem in this empire." Kaizaren chuckled.

"Man you can be scary sometimes you know that?" Natalia said as she rolled her eyes. "At least you don't have any more times when you act utterly insane. I still wonder what changed in you last year."

"I just realized a few things." Kaizaren stated as he pulled out his communicator. "Relius, start getting the boys ready. We'll be taking a little trip." He stated.

"_Yes, your highness." _The older man's gruff voice said from the other end. Relius was the boys Knight, and a good companion at that. His loyalty was hard to sway.

"Father's going to be mad at you." Natalia chuckled in a sing song voice.

"Father doesn't care what I do. So long as Schneizel approves I have free reign." Kaizaren muttered as he stuck his communicator in his coat. "I'll send you a message once I get there. I'll probably be meeting up with Cornelia." He said, with a wave.

"Don't die alright!?" Natalia called out.

"Has that happened yet?" Kaizaren chuckled.

(Kaizaren's airship)

"How much longer until we reach Area Eleven?" Kaizaren asked Relius as they made their way down to the hanger.

"A few more hours at the speed we're traveling at." Relius stated, his black hair slicked back as always.

"Good. I'd prefer to be able to get there before Zero can make another move." Kaizaren muttered as he read yet another report. "It seems Zero's been rather active as of late anyway." He mused as he closed his data pad and slid it into his coat as he and Relius entered an elevator. "Anything else that should be reported?"

"Nothing as of yet your highness." Relius replied.

"Good." Kaizaren nodded as the door open. "Now, what about this prototype mobile suit Lloyd decided to send me?"

"Ah yes, the Lancelot Club is what I believe it's called. It's a prototype suit created alongside another model under the name of Lancelot, but it proved too peaky for anyone to pilot." Relius stated.

"Ha, peaky or not, I've never encountered a mobile suit I couldn't pilot." Kaizaren chuckled.

"This one's a little different your highness." Relius stated.

"Relius, you do remember how I earned my title of Grim Reaper, correct?" Kaizaren asked as they passed the six highly customized Gloucesters that made up his personal unit, the Knights of Avalon.

"Yes sir. It was after your conquest of Area 15 I believe. You were at your most ruthless then." Relius stated.

"Exactly. And as Britannia's Grim Reaper, I see fit to handle this Zero ordeal myself." Kaizaren stated as they stopped at where the Lancelot Club was now docked. "Impressive machine. Though it could use some… modifications."

"I presume you mean turning it into a completely new mobile suit?" Relius asked.

"What else? My Gloucester got the same treatment. But… I'm thinking of a new name other than Lancelot Club… hmm… Arondight." Kazairen mused, placing a hand on the cool surface of the mobile suit. _Let's see… close combat type, outfitted with four slash harkens, two attached to two shield generators, and two prototype MVS blades that can also form a lance of sorts. This is certainly to my liking. _He thought as he looked at the data file. "Well, this white color won't do that's for sure."

"I suppose you'll be changing it to black?" Relius chuckled.

"What else? Well, looks like I'll be busy for the next few hours, can you call Kim over so she can help me out? She's a genius with technicalities, besides, Llyod's an old friend of hers anyway." Kazairen asked.

"Of course." Relius said with a bow before he walked off. Kaizaren leaned on the leg of this new mobile suit, letting out a breath and clenching his fist. _First things first, pay a visit to Nunnally. After that Shinjuku incident… ggh… _he thought.

(Area 11)

"Euphemia's here?" Kaizaren asked as some soldiers met him and Relius outside the government bureau.

"Yes your highness. We were sent to inform you on our current situation. Governor Cornelia said she'd inform you further after you arrived." The lead soldier stated.

"Thank you. Dismissed." Kaizaren stated with a wave in his hand. The soldiers left with a bow. "So Euphie's here with her knight huh?"

"My lord, it would be best if we saw Cornelia as soon as possible." Relius advised.

"I was getting to that Relius." Kaizaren snapped as he started to walk forward, his arms crossed. Relius rolled his eyes with a chuckle. The boy was still his usual self. Cold and calculating but still somehow normal. Relius watched the young prince go, the symbol of the Knights of Avalon, twin swords crossed behind a sheath on a spiked swirl emblazoned in white on his coats back. _He may be the Grim Reaper, but overall he's still a sixteen year old. _He thought as he turned back to the airship.

(Government Burearu)

"You're planning to recreate the events at Shinjuku to lure out Zero and this mysterious mobile suit?" Kaizaren asked.

"Yes. If we can then take them out in one fell swoop, we won't have any other problems." Cornelia stated.

"There's no way it will be that easy sister. I read the reports from recent events, and Zero means business. Which is why I and my Knights of Avalon have come here. If anyone is dealing with Zero, it will be me." Kaizaren stated calmly.

"You intend to join this mission? Where I will be killing innocents?" Cornelia asked.

"I stopped caring about innocent casualties after my conquest of Area 15, Cornelia. I learned that those will always be part of a war, no matter how much we try to stop it." Kaizaren stated in the same calm tone. Cornelia felt a chill down her spine for some reason. Over the years, Kaizaren had changed from a kind, awkward boy, into what was more similar to a demon. Bloodshed never fazed him, and he had a track record for not taking prisoners. She often wondered what made his six Knights of Avalon so loyal to him.

"You are truly frightening at times brother. I often wonder if you are really a teenaged boy." Cornelia sighed, folding her hands in front of her.

"Most days I am." Kaizaren stated. Cornelia shook her head and sighed again.

"Oh yes, Schneizel wanted to speak with you once we were finished." Cornelia satted, sitting up and leaving, looking back at the white haired prince one more time before closing the door. Kaizaren took the small screen on the desk and turned it to him, hitting the button to call Schniezel.

"_Ah, I see you've arrived in Area 11 then." _Schneizel chuckled as he appeared on screen.

"Was there any reason for me not to come here? A lot of things will eb going down, won't they?" Kazairen muttered.

"_Hmm, you are indeed correct. Though I can't give you any exact details." _Schneizel stated.

"If it involves those people in Eden Vital then I'll be on watch. I don't trust any of them." Kaizaren muttered, slouching in his chair in his normal fashion, resting his chin on one hand.

"_That hasn't changed with you of course. Oh yes, I was calling to tell you that there is a unit of pilots here that previously worked under Clovis I believe you would like to meet." _Schneizel stated.

"And who would they be?" Kaizaren asked in a monotone.

"_A team of geass users known as the Irregulars. I believe you will take their abilities into mind after you meet them." _Schneizel chuckled.

"Geass users hmm?" Kaizaren mused. "Now that's interesting."

(Irregular Base)

"Who's coming here now?" Alice asked the others.

"Apparently a Britannian prince who just arrived. The message didn't say who though, so we'll just have to find out." Sancia stated.

"Commander Madd won't be happy when he hears about this." Dalque sighed.

"Hmph, it's a royal prince, I don't think the commander can really argue." Alice stated as the door opened, and Kaizaren, accompanied by Relius entered, his arms behind his back.

"I presume the four of you are the unit called the Irregulars?" Kaizaren asked the group as their eyes widened.

"Snow white hair… piercing cobalt eyes… a gaze that could freeze a person solid." Sancia muttered.

"No way… that's…" Dalque muttered.

"Hmm hmm, seeing reactions like this never gets old. Yes, I am Kaizaren ki Britannia, 12th royal Prince and currently 17th in line for the throne, leader of the Knights of Avalon. But, you may now me by my other title. The Grim Reaper." Kaizaren stated in the same monotone as always, a smirk on his face. "You can thank my brother Schneizel for telling me about you. I'm interested to see what you're capable of when the chance arises, especially since the four of you are capable of using geass from what I'm told."

"How the hell would you know about that!?" Alice shouted.

"I have a good many resources when it comes to information." Kaizaren stated with a wave of his hand, "Besides, I could tell from the looks on your faces and the feel in this room, fear is everywhere, so don't try acting tough." He added, and Alice took a step back. All four of the girls really were scared out of their wits. This prince's reputation was unlike any other, and reports of the way he was in a battle, not showing a shred of emotion as he fought like a demon made him terrifying in their eyes. Kaizaren seemed to be the kind of person who knew of his reputation and just how to use it to effect.

"Your highness, I think you've frightened them enough." Madd muttered as he walked out from wherever he'd been, giving Kaizaren a hard glare.

"Commander Madd I presume?" Kaizaren asked with a smirk, not really caring that the older man was staring him down like he was a dirty rat who'd moved over his foot, though Relius obviously had different thoughts, his black eyes shifting to a death glare.

"You dare to give a royal prince that sort of look!?" Relius snapped.

"Calm down Relius. I can handle another person who doesn't have much respect for me. Besides, I've heard of how unpleasant Madd is anyway." Kaizaren stated, raising a hand.

"Yes your highness." Relius muttered.

"So you understand I don't have a liking of children of the crown?" Madd growled.

"Oh I understand, and I intend to make full use of that. You see, I was told of this unit by my brother Schniezel and wanted to see for myself. I like to know who I'll be fighting with in battles to come. What with Zero and that mysterious mobile suit that's showed up." Kaizaren stated in a seemingly casual tone. "In the next battle you're in, I'll take careful watch to observe and see just what you are capable of." He added before promptly turning and leaving with Relius.

"Now I see why he's said to be so goddamn scary… yeesh that was freaky." Alice sighed in relief.

"The fact he keeps a calm demeanor at all times is… very unnerving." Dalque muttered. The four girls just nodded in agreement before Madd could start yelling, and he looked like he was about ready to burst.

(Government Bureau)

"Sir, I don't understand why you tolerate those who look down on you like that." Relius sighed, bringing the subject back up.

"To be honest Relius I don't care what some people think of me. They look down on me because they cannot wrap their heads around the idea of a mere boy who has not been in the military as long as them is both a higher rank and much more feared, even _if _I am a royal." Kaizaren replied in a "matter of fact" tone. "But I'm a little eager to make the Arondight's debut. I should run a few simulator tests to see how it handles first off." He added, a light showing up in his eyes at the thought of getting to test out his new mobile suit.

"The fact you're excited about the thing is rather… disturbing your highness." Relius sighed.

"I play things up. I'm glad I have a new one, and true I can't wait to test it out, but it's imagining the looks of shock that I enjoy. Call me a sadist, but I find an odd sense of glee seeing terrified looks on people's faces sometimes. Though that only applies when I'm fighting oddly enough, or when I'm trying to get a laugh like earlier." Kaizaren mused.

"You're a little to skilled at using your reputation to get into others heads.  
Relius sighed.

"I almost think I picked it up from father, but who knows. Now, I have some planning I need to do before Seitama, so can you make sure the others will be ready?" Kaizaren asked.

"Of course sir. I'll return when you ask." Relius said with a nod before leaving. Kaizaren put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair, spinning around a few times. _After Seitama, I'll visit Nunnally at Ashford, that's a promise I'm making myself. It's been seven years… seven long years… man if only Natalia were here. _He thought as he stopped and looked out the window that overlooked the settlement.

"Zero, I'm coming for you, so you best be ready." He muttered.

**A/N**

**Note: I'm referring to the Knightmares as mobile suits because that's what they do in the actual manga, so I;m sticking with that. Hope you peeps enjoy this! **


End file.
